


【迪玛希x林志炫】健身房的正确打开方式05

by boo_daye



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 迪炫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boo_daye/pseuds/boo_daye





	1. Chapter 1

05  
还没等林志炫反映过来股直肌到底在哪里的时候，男人的一只手掌以及挤进了他两腿之间，另一只手掌在他臀侧拍了拍，示意他双腿分开。

林志炫的脸再一次涨红得娇艳欲滴。他今天已经数不清楚自己脸红了多少次了。

虽然脸上的表情羞赧，但他的双腿还是诚实地张开了，双膝甚至向外展了展，故意把大腿内侧暴露给迪玛希。

少年很快读懂了他肢体的暗示，掌根还在大腿正面按摩，指尖却悄悄蔓延到大腿内侧，像是弹钢琴一样轻轻地敲打。手掌的热力隔着薄薄的布料扩散开来，像是在林志炫身上点着了一把火，火势从他的双腿一直烧到头顶。

他的嗓子被欲火炙烤得有些干涸，喉咙都发出些含混不清的声音。不自觉的耸动腰肢，将欲望的根源送到迪玛希的手中。

青年像猎豹一样敏捷地爬上治疗床，左膝探入左两腿之间，右手撑在他的脸旁。阳光从少年的脸侧斜照过来，使他本就立体的五官看起来更加的深邃，平添了几分雕刻的质感。这一瞬间，林志炫觉得自己仿佛看到了希腊神话中高大的力量之神——安泰俄斯。

还没来得及思考，身体就被巨大的快感淹没。

青年左手抚摸上他要命的炙热部位，隔着布料有节奏地揉搓着，右手微曲，锋利的双唇捕捉到身下人柔软的唇瓣，毫不客气地攻城略地。撬开年长者的牙关，舌头捕捉到平日里能说回道的粉色小舌，纠结缠绵，津液交换。与此同时，另一只手也没有闲着，悄悄地解开裤腰的纽扣，探入。带着薄茧的手指握住他半硬的小兄弟，缓慢地套弄。

如此多的敏感部位被同时攻击，他的大脑瞬间一片空白，只凭自己的身体做出应激性的反应：本能地回应着青年的吻，纤细的双腿绞在一起，并拢，企图阻止青年入侵的手。

但这无疑是徒劳的。

青年那有力的臂膀已经将他的衣物尽数褪尽，只剩下灰色的棉质内裤半褪不褪地挂在胯间，兴奋的小东西已经从内裤的边缘探出头来。本能地追逐着刺激的来源，林志炫不自觉地挺胸，将自己已经变硬的两粒红豆送入青年的手掌之中。

贪得无厌的小东西。迪玛希轻笑了一声，将自己的手掌完全覆盖在那颤栗的红缨之上，慢慢画圈。

“唔.........不......不行”林志炫剧烈地挣扎起来，像极了一条离开大海的美人鱼，因缺氧而不住扭动腰肢。从未想过男人的乳头竟能如此的敏感，他的神经被前所未有的体验冲击到有些麻痹，腿间的小东西随着乳头没揉捏的节奏兴奋地跳动，甚至从顶端分泌出了透明的前液。

另一方面，迪玛希也并不好受。

他忍住想要直接干穿的冲动，耐心地将一个手指慢慢探进他身后的蜜穴之中。紧致，滚烫的肠壁很快将他的手指牢牢吸住，难以想象这里一会儿将是怎样的一个天堂。

“嘶……啊……嗯……”手指的探入带来微微的不适感，他微微地皱眉，但被情欲晕染的身体很快就适应了异物的入侵，两条纤细的长腿自动盘上了青年的腰，催促他快点进入。

“妖精！”正值血气方刚的青年受到这等邀请哪里还忍得住，三根手指潦草地扩张之后，涨的有些发疼的凶器一下子挺入。

“嘶..........”两人同时倒抽一口凉气，皱起眉头，林志炫是因为入侵的异物过于巨大，超出了小穴能够承受的范围，而迪玛希则是被那一圈软肉吸得差点交待出来，勉励握紧拳头，指甲嵌进肉里，用手中的疼痛勉强拉回一丝理智。

“你......动一下......唔”年长者很快适应了少年的巨大，指尖摸索到两人结合的部位，轻轻地按压穴口周围那一圈软肉。

“求我！”青年一口叼住了身下人的耳垂，一边吹气一边恶趣味地威胁。

“啊......求...求你”年长者向欲望屈服，却同时因自己露骨的话语羞赧地闭上眼。

“你真可爱”，青年不再等待，将巨大的肉刃送入，同时双手托上他浑圆的屁股，一挺腰，竟是将他举了起来。

“啊！”林志炫惊叫一声，双手连忙环住青年的脖子维持平衡才不至于摔倒。这样一来，青年的龟头便正好抵住了他那小小的腺体上，而他全身的重量也都集中在这一腺体上，上下夹击。年长者哪里受得了这种刺激，只觉得浑身的感官全都集中于那腺体之上，世界在这一刻仿佛变得虚无，唯有体内的快感才是唯一实在的东西。

挺立的器官夹在青年层次分明的腹肌和他软绵绵的小腹上，随着青年上下耸动的节奏摩擦着。

“慢.....慢一点”疏于锻炼的年长者显然跟不上青年的节奏，开口讨饶。

“是这样吗？”青年缓缓地抬起年长者的臀瓣直至性器完全从蜜穴中滑出，然后将龟头对准穴口，借着重力的惯性向下一送，再借势向上一耸腰。

林志炫有一种自己被干穿了的错觉，速度、力量、角度，三个方面因素的精准配合，最后呈现出三十倍叠加的快感，远远超过他那可怜腺体能够承受的范围。他双眼失神，腰肢瘫软，任由身体随着迪玛希的频率摆动，雪白的臀瓣被顶出一阵阵颤动，宛如基隆海上涌起的雪白浪花。

即使是这样，他的肠壁仍然在不自觉地收缩，配合着小迪进攻的节奏。

欲望在此时仿佛变成了一种煎熬，他像是离开水面的鱼儿一样挣扎着喘息，仿佛从体内扩散而出的快感才是他唯一的救赎。

他伸手探到身前渴望自我救赎，却被青年一巴掌拍了回去。

与此同时，青年将他放回到床上，抱住双腿，开始做最后的冲刺。

终于，滚烫地精液洒在肠壁上，同样滚烫的精液溅射在胸口，他浑身上下像湿的像是刚从水里捞上来一样，意识有些模糊，半阖这眼，享受青年人的清理服务。


	2. 【迪玛希x林志炫】健身房的正确打开方式06

06  
翌日清晨。

迪玛希从柔软的被窝中伸出手，揉了揉睡眼惺忪地双眼，侧过身摸出手机，回了几个消息之后才恋恋不舍地从床上将自己“拔”了出来。

作为健身房炙手可热的教练，迪玛希的休息时间简直少的可怜：日程表被私教课占满，甚至连他自己锻炼的时候都有会员围观，每周只有周一这天能够好好休息。

他走到窗边，拉开窗帘，伸了个懒腰，金黄色的朝阳撒在他赤裸的上半身上，将他本就清晰可见的腹肌勾勒地更加凹凸有致。向上，是饱满的胸肌，虽然此刻并没有充血，但纬度足以让不少女生都羡慕。

他慢慢的将双手交叉举过头顶，拉伸，感受着身体每一块肌肉的伸展。足够的睡眠让他全身的细胞得到了充分的放松，活力充盈的感觉注入浑身上下每一寸的肌肤。

片刻后，拉伸结束。他从冰箱里拿出三个鸡蛋、冻浆果、麦片以及一盒脱脂牛奶。鸡蛋打散煎熟，脱脂牛奶热一下，泡冻浆果和麦片，这是他今天的早餐：充分的蛋白质，足够的碳水和几乎为零的脂肪。

手机“叮”的一下弹出备忘录，今晚他跟表叔李健一起吃晚饭，顺便聊一聊这位新客户。想到这，昨天香烟旖旎的画面浮现，他的下身不由得紧了紧，真是个妖精。

另一边，光景则是截然相反。

林志炫直睡到正午才睡眼惺忪地起来，但是刚刚支起上身，腰部传来的酸麻就让他又把自己摔回柔软的床上。昨天被打桩机一样折腾这么一次，他感觉自己的腰又酸又麻，双手双脚更是像灌了铅一样沉重无比。

后穴传来火辣辣的灼烧感，显然是使用过度的后遗症。 “禽兽……”他嘀咕着，完全忘记了昨天是明明是他一次不过瘾还要再来的。

戳开消息界面，20多条未读消息全是来自于他的闺蜜小周，点开最近的一条语音，小周愤怒的喊声从喇叭中传出：林志炫！现在前面还有10桌，你要是敢放老娘鸽子，你就等着吧！

“嘶……”林志炫像触电一样从床上弹起来，扯动身后灼热儿敏感的部位。但是他现在也管不了那么多了，今天跟小周约的这家甜甜圈店是他很早就想去的，比起美味的甜甜圈，身上的酸痛根本不算什么。三下五除二地洗漱，穿好衣服，抓起车钥匙狂奔出门。

晚上，李健家。  
“好了”迪玛希把清蒸鲈鱼端上桌，示意李健可以开吃了。

“怎么样啊？”李健夹了口鲈鱼放入口中。

“什么怎么样？”迪玛希头也没抬，低头吃菜。

“别装傻。”

“极品。”迪玛希夹了个西蓝花，漫不经心地回答。

“yoooo，可以啊，你小子艳福不浅。”

“改天一起尝尝？”

“好啊”

老狐狸和小狐狸很快达成一致，愉快地一起享用晚餐。

TBC


End file.
